choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Crandall
Brian, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, was a student at Oliver M. Berry High School until Book 1, Chapter 7, when he transferred to Hearst High. In the beginning of Book 3, he and some other Hearst High students were temporarily transferred to Berry High after the fire on Hearst High. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Brian has green eyes, red hair, freckles and fair skin. He wears a blue and white shirt. Personality Brian is extremely narcissistic and egotistical, believing that he is extremely important because he is the quarterback of the football team. He is also rude, vulgar, and slightly misogynistic. He is generally disliked by everyone at Oliver M. Berry High School. He is shown to be delusional as he doesn't see anything wrong with his actions and is surprised to find out that a majority of Hearst students either hate or fear him. Relationships Caleb They were best friends until it was revealed that Zoe was cheating on Caleb with Brian. Depending on your choice, Caleb will either forgive Brian or not during Homecoming but refuses to be his friend again after Zoe dumps Brian. During the basketball match in Book 2, Chapter 8, Brian made fun of Caleb when the band and cheerleading squad cheered for Hearst High, implying that his apology wasn't sincere. That or he's upset that Caleb refused his friendship that time. This was confirmed in Book 3 when Brian was temporarily transferred back to Berry High and kept mocking Caleb in class. Your Character Brian and Your Character have an extremely negative relationship given that he takes every opportunity to bully and harass you. After it is discovered that Zoe was manipulating him and attempted to get back with Caleb, the player can choose whether or not they feel sorry for him. When he returns to Berry High in Book 3, Chapter 2, he still continues to bully you, starting on his tour with the other former Hearst High students. It is shown that he blames you for Berry High turning against him. He claims that you acting nice towards the Heart students is an act and that everyone knows you hate him. Your character calls him out for harassing some girls in Chapter 4. In Chapter 11, you can choose to tell him off for his inappropriate behavior and let him know that all the things that he has done in the past are the reason why he is hated by a majority of the students (premium option). Zoe Zoe is Brian's ex-girlfriend. She cheated on Caleb with him. The main character caught them making out at the bathroom during the party. She later broke up with Brian as an attempt to get back with Caleb while still dating him but still got rejected. In Book 3, Chapter 4, he's sad to see her with Terrence, so he tries to hit on other girls. Michael Michael moved to Berry and quickly became friends with Brian. The friendship did not last after Brian became the quarterback. Myra After Zoe dumped him, Brian pursues Myra. She originally liked the attention, but later stated that he was making her feel uncomfortable. This culminated in Chapter 11 when Brian asked Myra to prom during spring concert and she refused. Afterward, Brian blamed Myra for ruining his promposal by declining his offer, and she shouted at him for ruining the concert, which Brian refused to admit. In Book 3, Chapter 13, he throws a baseball at her, stating that she deserves it for rejecting and humiliating him. Other Looks Brian Shirtless.png|Shirtless Brian Football.png|Berry Football uniform Brian Football2.png|Berry Football uniform with helmet Brian Football3.png|Hearst Football uniform Brian Football4.png|Hearst Football uniform with helmet Brian Hearst Basketball uniform.png|Hearst Basketball uniform BryanBasebalUniform.png|Berry Baseball uniform Trivia * Brian is shown on the cover of High School Story, Book 1. * Brian shares a lot of similarities with Manny De La Cruz. Both were once nice people who became very egocentric after becoming jocks, causing their respective girlfriends to dump them, both hate the main character of their respective stories (even when the main character is trying to be nice to them) both of them are guilty of harassment and both deny being into guys. ** However, Brian continues to ask other girls out after being dumped and keeps getting rejected, while Manny continues to harass the same girl who dumped him. Manny is finally punished for his actions after being reported but Brian hasn't (though it's speculated that this may happen in the future). Also, Brian is probably telling the truth when he says that he isn't into guys, while Manny continues to deny this even after it becomes obvious he is. * He mistakenly pronounces the word "Alibi" as "Albibi". * His full name was revealed by Zoe in ''Book 3, Chapter 13''. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Big Bads Category:Jocks Category:Teens